Bad
'Bad ' is a song by the King of Pop, Michael Jackson.Musical Ambition sings it in No One Said It Would Be Easy. Lyrics Josh:Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Ian:I'm giving you On a count of three Charity and Tyler:To show your stuff Or let it be Trent:I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth Jace:I know your game What you're about Josh:But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Lia:Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it Musical Ambition(Bad, bad, really, bad) Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know Musical Ambition(Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Musical Ambition:(And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again Musical Ambition:(Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Katylen:The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Kate and Landon:Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right Trent:So listen up Heather and Ian:Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands Kristina:But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Lena with Musical Ambition:Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Musical Ambition:(And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again Musical Ambition:(Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Amelia, Yasmine, and Ian:Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Landon and Josh:Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, Lucy:Huuuuh Ian and Heather:Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Josh:We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Musical Ambition:(Because I'm bad), Jace and Valerie:I'm bad- Come on Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! Musical Ambition:(And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) Heather and Trent:You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know Musical Ambition:(Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Musical Ambition:(And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again Heather:(Just to tell you once again) Musical Ambition:Who's bad? Video Trivia *Even though the song is by Michael Jackson, MA sings the Glee version. Bad Bad Category:Songs sung by Lucy Category:Songs sung by Lia Category:Song sung by Amelia Category:Songs sung by Kristina Winters Category:Songs sung by Josh Category:Songs sung by Lena Garcia Category:Songs sung by Katelyn Category:Songs sung by Kate Category:Songs sung by Jason Category:Songs sung by Ian Category:Songs sung by Trent Brown Category:Songs sang by Tyler Category:Songs sung by Charity Category:Songs sung by Justice Category:Songs sung by Rosemary Winters Category:Songs sung by Heather Sandford Category:Songs sung by Valerie Category:Songs sung by Landon